Doe Eyes
by Tannbanan
Summary: A chronicle of Tara's life, including her traumatic family life, her mother's illness, her relationship with Willow, and her death.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter takes place when Tara was around six...I gave the name Anna to her mother and Joseph to her father.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Duh. I wouldn't have killed off Tara if I did.

The shy young girl sobbed quietly, her tearful face buried in her knees. Violent sobs echoed hers as her father, Joseph Maclay, screamed insults and curses at her shy mother. The shelves around her started to shake wildly, as her own anger manifested itself into telekinesis. Her mother had been teaching her to control it, but it was hard in situations like this; at only six years old, the girl had so much to deal with.

A few hours later and the last remnants of weeping swept over the child, who gasped and sniffled, wiping her wet nose. Her mother was bent over, cleaning the mess around her.

"Tara, honey, it's okay. You know your father…he just gets…angry, sometimes. It's okay, really it is," Anna, her mother, smiled. Tara's eyes traveled to the bruise on her face. Anna quickly took her hand to her cheek, and, grinning weekly, said: "Oh…I walked into the corner of the shelf. Silly me, huh?" She tickled her daughter's stomach, spreading a weak smile across her shy face. "Don't you cry...you have such pretty doe eyes," Anna said.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to move things..." Tara said, frowning as she stared at the books and broken glass around her. She slowly reached for them, and then paused. "But, Mommy, can't you just…do magic? You know…like a spell?" she said, motioning her arms towards the mess.

Anna shook her head. "Tara, darling, this is very important. You should never, ever misuse magic. Sometimes, things like this…you just, you have to do the work naturally…nature never intended us to use magic for simple household cleaning," Anna said wisely. "You have to know when to use it; to help, or to heal-" she rested her hand on her cheek again, and this time a swirl of light enveloped it as the bruise disappeared-"but magic shouldn't always be used for the witch's convenience."

Tara frowned again, this time in concentration. "But, Mommy, why didn't you use it to stop Daddy? I saw him hit you, why couldn't you make him quit yelling?" she asked innocently.

Anna drew her eyes to the floor, avoiding her daughter's sweet gaze. "Well, honey…listen, why don't I tuck you in, it's getting late," she said, as she picked Tara up and nestled her into her powder blue blankets, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, Mommy. I love you!" Tara said, as she reached for her worn stuffed animal horse.

Anna smiled sincerely, and replied softly : "I love you, too, Tara."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Buffy. I wish I did though...**

**Ok, this chapter was meant to further Joseph's character rather than Tara's...I didn't want him to be seen so negatively. He cares about Tara, but I just don't think he knows how to _take_ care of her, ya know? Anyway, hope you like it! Leave reviews!**

"Tara! Tara, hurry!" Joseph Maclay yelled, straightening his tie. He was dressed to impress, with a new and somber brown suit and shining shoes. His son, Donny, stood by his side, dressed the same. "Tara, for the last time, get down here!"

"I'm-I'm c-coming, Dad! I just have to…" she said, as she pulled on the uncomfortably tight black shoes. The eleven-year-old girl raced down the narrow stairway to meet her father.

"Church starts in twenty minutes! We need to leave now!" he said.

"Dad, please, do I have to go? Mom isn't, and…" Tara said, her doleful eyes staring up at Joseph.

"I'm not talking about your mother, Tara. You're my daughter, and it's what's best for you. Getting you away from all that…hocus-pocus. You need God, that's what you need. I've been too lenient, letting you stay with your mother…don't think I don't know that she's been teaching you magic tricks whenever we're gone. I love you, Tara, I do…and so does God." He sighed, and put his hand on her on her shoulder. "Now let's go."

Sitting in church, Tara looked around her; mostly old men and women, dressed in solemn, demure clothing. She felt like she was at a funeral; not that she had ever been to one, but she thought she could imagine what it was like. She hadn't been to church very often. Every other Easter, when she wasn't celebrating the magical holiday with her mother, she would go, and on Christmas. She would go only when she was forced to. She could remember the day very clearly when she decided that she hated it completely…

"_And that brings us to the verse in Exodus," the pastor said, his wrinkled face gazing upon his eager congregation, "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live."_

_Tara frowned, and felt her father's eyes on her. Donny sniggered loudly, only to be hit in the arm sharply by Joseph. Tara couldn't help blushing, and her face grew warm. She could feel tears welling up from inside her, and wished that her mother were with her._

_Later that day, her father talked to her about what the verse meant._

_"We aren't going to kill you, Tara; of course not. But this witchcraft, this…this sorcery, it needs to stop. Your mother won't listen to me, but you're my daughter, and dammit, you'll listen to me," he said._

Tara sighed, hoping that she would not have to relive a similar episode. She turned around, seeing Donny with his friend. They claimed to be Christian, but, from what she understood, Christians were kind, and welcoming. She just wanted to be out of there, and in the loving arms of her mother.

Church was not what it was before; the minister, a young woman, was excitable and talked about helping others. Tara actually enjoyed the sermon, much to the delight of her father. What she could not understand was why her was so against magic; her mother had always taught her that it was for helping others. Why was this church so against it?

After an uncomfortable time outside the church sanctuary, spent hiding in a corner while her father talked to other terribly intimidating churchgoers, Tara finally arrived home. She immediately went to her room, where she read one of her mother's spell books.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See all the other chapters**

**Tara is around fifteen in this chapter, and Beth is nineteen. This was designed to explore Tara's character, as well as to lead up directly into the next chapter. **

Tara kicked off the ground, mounting herself on top of the horse. The sun shined down upon her, illuminating her face, making it appear all the more angelic. She was eager to ride. Her older, nineteen-year-old cousin, Elizabeth (called Beth), stood behind her, reluctant to step on the brown riding horse. Tara couldn't imagine why; she had loved horses since she was small, and her mother, although she was almost as scared of them as Beth, had encouraged this. Pressing her legs firmly on the white horse and clicking her tongue, the horse (named Snow) flew off into the green path. Laughing loudly, Tara forgot everything; her father's recent temper tantrum, the girls at school, Donny…all of these became faded memories of a distant past as the wind swept through her sun-bleached blonde hair. Swirls of bright color and glistening white sparks cackled in the warm air around them as the magic inside her responded to this deep happiness. Snow neighed happily, as she had already formed a loving bond with the gentle young woman.

A few hours later, it was time to leave Snow at the stable; Beth had, apparently, been sitting there reading Gone With The Wind most of the time, rather than attempt getting on the horse, and Tara hadn't even noticed; she liked it better that way anyway.

"Come on, Tara, it's about time to go. I told your father that we would be leaving by now," she said, glancing at her silver wrist watch and pulling her bangs out of her stern face.

Tara sighed, and turned to look at Snow, giving her a last pat on her firm back before she followed Beth to the car, her uncle's old, rusty Cadillac.

She gazed out the window in the front passenger sit, picking at the leather interior. She would be home soon, and her day of fun at the stables would be over. She ran her fingers through her hair, and gazed down at herself. She was beginning to develop a voluptuous figure; her mother said that she was becoming a woman. The boys at school didn't think so; they thought she was just becoming fat, especially compared to the skinny girls with the skimpy clothing that they seemed to love. Not that Tara cared much about boys, a notion that scared her terribly.

A few minutes later, Beth pulled the car into the blacktop of the driveway. They made their way into the house.

Opening the door, Tara frowned at the sight before her: her father and Donny were sitting on the couch, both holding hands with her mother. All three of them were crying, something Tara had never seen her father do before, not once.

"What the-," Beth gasped, clutching Tara's arm tightly.

"Mom?" Tara said quietly, her large eyes sad and questioning.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sam old same old. I don't own Buffy and I never will own Buffy.**

**This is the sad chapter, so very sad.**

"Mom?" Tara said, quietly.

Anna looked up at Tara, sweet, sweet Tara, her tear-filled eyes mirroring the doe eyes of her daughter. She dropped her head down, her eyes focused on her shoes, unable to answer her daughter. Her light brown hair, which was tied up in a single braid, was disheveled. Beth quickly kneeled to her, brushing it out of her face as Tara stared at the sight before her.

"Umm…y-your mother…" her father stammered, speaking quietly and comparable to Tara's timid stutter. He burrowed his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

Anna brought her face up to Tara's, donning a weak smile and reaching her hand to Tara's pallid cheek. "I went to the doctor today, and…the doctor said that I've got breast cancer, honey, and…and-," she said, as sobs interrupted her sentence.

Tara shook her head, breathing quickly in short pants. "N…no, no no no, I-it's fine, it'll…you-you'll be f-fine, it's only…" she said, burying her face in her hands. They smelled like the stable, and Tara guiltily thought back to the fun she had had that morning, riding carelessly on Snow while her mother was receiving such horrible news.

"Is it…I mean, there's chemo, there's radiation treatments, are you gonna be okay?" asked Beth, sobbing as well.

"The doctor said, the doctor said…it's too late. If they had caught it earlier, maybe, but…it's bad," Anna said.

Tara screamed, falling to the ground. Anna rushed towards her, only to be interrupted by Donny and Joseph, both of whom having been oddly silent, who took Tara up into their arms. Tara breathed in the scent of cigarette smoke and aftershave, nestling her damp face into her father's shoulder as he and Donny dumbly pat her back, both unable to finds words. Tara's muddy jeans smeared the new white carpet, which also bore small spots made by tears that had fallen in her sadness.

What seemed like hours later, Tara and Anna were lost in each other's warm embrace, both of whom had lost their ability to cry after so much of it. The aftermath of it swept through there bodies in gasps and sniffles. Beth had left a short while ago, her eyes swimming when she had left. Tara couldn't think; all that had made her life bearable in this house, this stupid house, would be lost to a stupid, human disease. And there was nothing she could do about it, nothing at all. Unless…

Tara jolted quickly out of her mother's arms, ignoring the pain as her head shot straight into the arm of the couch.

"Mom, mom, there has to be a way…you know, magic! We've healed things before, haven't we? We can do it, together!" she said excitedly, her mind working swiftly. She searched her brain for spells, incantations…all she could think of were minor healing charms, ones for cuts and scrapes, none that would help her…but her mother was more powerful than her, she could think of a way…

Anna shook her head. "I've tried, sweetie. None of them have worked," she said sorrowfully.

"But, maybe, if we work the spell together, then…we'd be more powerful?" she said, although her hope was growing dim.

Her mother nodded, if not for own sake but for Tara's. She knew that her daughter had led a difficult life, and she also knew that without her, it would be much worse.  
The next few hours, they searched through spell books and old texts, occasionally performing a few rituals, none of which had any effect. Joseph didn't even object; for a moment, it seemed that he would try to help. But, eventually, even Tara knew that their magic would not save her mother from death. The realization hit her as hard as the first, and she again broke down. The day passed quickly, yet slowly, and Tara drifted off into sleep.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BUFFY! JOSS WHEDON DOES! And he killed Tara...**

**Ok, this is an important chapter, I think. For Tara, and Anna, because it shows that Anna is a very accepting person and loves Tara unconditionally, even if she is a teensy bit freaked out.**

Tara sat on her bed, resting her head on her hands as she burrowed her eyes in concentration. She had finally accepted the fact that she was a lesbian. For almost 10 years, she had known that she was not quite straight; but, with the onset of puberty, it become more and more apparent, and know, at sixteen, she knew. At first, she was ashamed, but she slowly began to realize that it was not so wrong, despite the homophobic statements made constantly by Donny, and, to a lesser extent, her father. She knew that, if she were to live a somewhat happy life, she would eventually have to tell others. She had been pondering the possibility of telling her mother for the past month, especially as her health began to decline. Anna was the closest friend Tara had, and she felt like she could tell her anything. She sighed deeply, and rolled over on top of the bed, now sobbing gently.

She looked at herself in the mirror, glancing at her large bosom and wide hips, hidden behind a soft pink sweater and a long, flowing, almost curtain-like skirt. She turned around slowly, running a brush through her shoulder-length hair. She had decided that she was going to finally tell her mother about her hidden sexuality.

Approaching the door, she began to breathe in small, short gasps of breath. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She considered turning around, and almost did, before Anna opened the door, and smiled at her daughter.

"Hello, my Doe Eyes!" Anna said, smiling happily. "I was just looking over some spells, would you like to join me?" she asked.

Tara paused, and said: "Actually, uh, M-Mom, I-I needed t-to talk to you about something. S-something…important," she said.

"Ok," Anna said. "About what?"

"Well, M-mom…I, I, uh…well, it isn't important," Tara said, and started for the door.

She felt a sudden pull and realized she was being carried back by her mother's mind. Anna's telekinetic abilities had grown very strong, even as her body weakened.

"What's wrong, Tara, honey?" Anna asked, concerned. She gently caressed her daughter's hair as Tara looked up shyly at her mother.

"Well, I…I, I've b-been thinking, and…I th-think…" Tara stammered nervously, her eyes avoiding her mother's.

"Tara, honey, just tell me. I love you, I always will. What's wrong? Tell me, dear heart," she said

"Um, ok, b-but…you have t-to promise that you won't tell Dad. Or Donny. Or, or anyone. This is a s-secret," Tara said.

Anna nodded solemnly, not once looking away.

"I th-think…well, I kn-know…I'm, I'm…I'm gay, mom," she finished, as her eyes grew teary.

Anna's eyes widened, and then she drew her face to the floor. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Tara turned to leave the room, only to be stopped by her mother.

"No, honey…don't go. Listen, I was just…I was just a little bit surprised, that's all," Anna said. She smiled. "I'm glad you told me. This…I love you, Tara,' she said, hugging her.

Tara smiled, and hugged her tightly. "N-now, can we look at spells, please?"

Anna grinned widely. "Of course."

The two knelt down on the floor, excitedly flipping the pages of Anna's new spell books.

**Review! Pretty please, with cherries on top?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another very sad chapter. **

Anna bent over and pulled the tangled weeds out of the ground, discarding them in the yard waste bin. She smacked her gloved hands together, and breathed in heavily at the small effort. Anna was looking worse than ever; her once lively face was now tired and worn, and her brown hair hung around her shoulders, lifeless and stringy. She had lost a lot of weight; the breast cancer she had been diagnosed with almost two years before had taken a heavy toll on the forty-year-old woman. She could feel that her time was coming soon.

"Hey, Beth, dear, will you put the clippers away? I need to go lie down," she said, tossing the garden tool to the ground beside Beth, who, now twenty-one years old, had come to live with the Maclays to help take care of Anna. Beth obliged, perhaps a bit grudgingly, and went off to the garage, meeting Tara on the way there.

"Oh, school's over already?" Beth asked, surprised.

Tara nodded. "H-how's Mom?" she asked. Beth frowned and sighed.

"She isn't doing so well, Tara, but I think she's fighting it-you should've seen her today, out in the garden and everything," Beth finished. She walked past her towards the tool shed in the side yard.

Tara ran inside to her mother, setting her light blue messenger bag down on the table and greeted Anna at the door. She knew as well as Anna that her time with her mother would soon be drawing to an end, something that Tara hated to think about. After taking off her green garden shoes, she helped her mother to her bed, where she tucked her in and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, like Anna used to do for Tara when she was little.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mom? A glass of water, a movie, a-," Tara said, only to be interrupted by her mother's frail hand on her shoulder. She frowned.

"No, honey, I'm just…so tired. Why don't we just talk a little why, huh? How does that sound to you?" Anna asked softly.

Tara nodded, her eyes regretful. Anna smiled.

"Oh, honey, I wish you wouldn't do that…you've got such beautiful doe eyes," she said, causing Tara to grin weakly.

The two sat for the next few hours, talking about a lot of different subjects: stories from when Anna was little, when Tara was little, about magic, and other random topics. Soon, they were both sound asleep.

Tara woke up the next morning lying next to her mother. After remaining in bed for a few minutes, she got up.

"Hey, Mom, I think I'm gonna make breakfast…would you like anything?" she said loudly.

Silence.

"Mom? Mom, come on, Mom, wake up," Tara said, shaking her gently.

Nothing.

"Mom, Mom, come on, I'm gonna make breakfast. Wake up!" she said, a little louder, with a slightly rougher shake.

Stillness.

"MOM!!" Tara yelled, tears already welling up inside her. The inevitable was here, what they had all been so prepared for. And nothing could have been more shocking.

Anna Maclay was dead.

**Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. I think you got that by now, hopefully.  
**

**Yeah, this ties in with other chapters with the whole demon thing. It was part of my evil plan all along...Mwahahaha!**

**By the way, _Sana_ is the Latin imperative for the word heal or cure...I'm talking Latin right now at school, second year. **

Tara sat, her arms wrapped around her knees, in the dark closet. She stared at the wall, her eyes long adjusted to the absence of light. She slowly rocked back and forth, breathing slowly. Her mother's funeral had been earlier that day; Tara was still dressed in that ugly, mournful black dress. She did not cry; she had earlier. It was still so hard to realize, to accept. Her mother was dead, leaving her alone with her father, Donny, and, for some reason, Beth, who was still staying with them. Tara did not put much thought into it, though; she didn't care. Her and Beth weren't exactly on the best of terms, as living with each other had started to erode their closeness, but at least she was nicer to her than her father or Donny was most of the time. She sighed deeply, scratching and itch on her forehead. Her mother would never scratch an itch again…Tara then began crying again,

The next day, a Monday, Tara stayed home from school. She was asleep till almost eleven o'clock, something she never did. She was woken by Donny, who shook her in short, rough spasms.

"Donny?" Tara said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Dad wants to talk to you. He's in the living room," he said, ushering her out to the hall. She rose grudgingly, and slowly made her way to her father.

Joseph was waiting there for her, drumming his fingers on his knee and sighing loudly. He didn't look at Tara until she had sat down next to him. He gave her an undecipherable look that she didn't bother to attempt to comprehend. She was tired of her father's ways, and even more so now that Anna would be gone.

"Hello, Tara. Now, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm going to be very straightforward about this. It is very important, do you understand?" Joseph said rhetorically.

It sure seemed to Tara that he was beating around the bush.

"Now, listen, this is a hard thing to talk about. It's…it's about your magic," he said.

Tara groaned softly, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, young lady, you listen to me. You aren't just a freakin' witch, or whatever they call 'em…you're a demon, just like your mother. I knew it, she knew, Donny knew it…it's what killed her in the end, you know."

Tara narrowed her eyes in anger and confusion. "W-what?" she asked.

"When you turn twenty years old, you'll become a demon, just like her. Just like Beth. She came when she was twenty, too…she knew, she knew. We, Donny and I, we can control it. That's why you never saw your mother like she really was. But she didn't listen, no, no, no, she kept on doing spells and the like, and the demon inside just went BAM and killed her," he said, clapping his hands together.

Tara swallowed. "Wh-what? W-wait, she had breast cancer…the doctors said…,"she didn't finish.

"The Devil works in mysterious ways, Tara, just like the Lord. He gave her cancer 'cause of the demon inside her that she didn't control. Now, you'll stay with us, like Beth. You'll be a good girl, and stop doing the magic. Otherwise, you're just going to end up like her, dead and young and stupid," he finished.

Tara summoned up all the courage she had, and glared at him sharply. "No, Dad, no. You can't…no," she said, spitting out every word.

Joseph stared at his daughter strangely, in a way Tara had never seen before. He shook his head, sighed, and then slapped her painfully.

Tara had expected something like that, and brought her hands to her cheek. They both paused, hesitating. Joseph shook his head, his eyes wide at his daughter's newfound confidence, but Tara just glared defiantly.

"_Sana,"_ she whispered, as a gentle white spiral entered her skin and the small red bruise disappeared. She walked out of the room.

**Review please! I beg you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the longest chapter yet! I finally got to include Willow, a character I love. By the way, a lot of this chapter comes directly from Season Four's episode _Hush, _which belongs to Joss Whedon/Mutant Entertainment, of course.**

Sunnydale was a strange town. Tara could feel it as soon as she walked out of the car towards the Sunnydale UC Campus. It had taken her months to convince her father to consider the idea of paying for Tara to go to college; he hadn't needed to pay much, considering she had earned a partial scholarship, but he wanted her to stay close to him because of her "D-word" problem, as he called it. This was the second time she had been there. A few months earlier, she had arrived with the same ominous feeling.

After about an hour of boring small talk and unenthusiastic goodbyes, Tara was finally in her dormitory, unpacking. A small feeling of happiness washed over her; she was finally out of her father's house. An added plus was the fact that she had her own dorm, which would give her privacy to work magic and finally be by herself. It was a far walk from most of her classes, but she didn't mind.

The next morning, as she ran a brush through her whitish-blonde, shoulder-length hair, a colony of butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Her first college class (Art History and Appreciation) would be in twenty minutes. She breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling. Grabbing her book bag, she walked out into the hall and down a flight of stairs to the courtyard.

She hurried past crowds of excited students, all talking and joking around loudly, unlike herself. Looking around at the buildings around her, she nearly tripped and walked into a petite blonde girl talking to a pretty redhead. She mumbled an apology, and made her way to Art History and Appreciation.

A few weeks of college passed, then a month. Tara was doing well, but she felt bored; she wasn't involved in anything extra-curricular besides solitary spell work. She had seen a flyer for the Campus Wicca Group, and was excited to join. Never before had she talked to other witches, besides her mother. She sighed when she thought about her…Anna had died almost two years before, and she missed her deeply.

At around six o'clock, she prepared for the meeting. She was not sure what she would need, but she grabbed a quartz crystal, a chalice, a few charms, and a spell book, shoving them into her bag. She chuckled when she thought about what people would think if she brought her athame.

The meeting dragged on and on…all they talked about was bake sales, flyers, and the stereotypical portrayal of witches in the media. Tara, of course, wanted to try real magic, but she was too scared to say anything. Suddenly, a seemingly familiar redheaded woman spoke up.

"Well, this is good, this is all fun…a bake sale, some baked goods there…but there's also other stuff…that we might show interest in…as a Wicca group, you know?" she said, looking up at the group.

"Like what?" said the other girl, who had done most of the talking up to that point.

"Well, there's the wacky notion of spells…" she said cleverly. Tara laughed, only to be glared at by the other oddly dressed women. "I mean, real spells, like, you know, conjuring, transmutation…" she finished.

The girls glared at her, like they had Tara. "Yeah, and then we can all go for a fly on our broomsticks," she said. "You know, certain stereotypes aren't very empowering…" the woman said rudely.

I…I th-think…" Tara tried to say, catching the eye of the redhead. She lowered back into her seat as she was interrupted.

The rest of the meeting seemed to continue on like that, but Tara didn't mind. She had her eyes focused on the redheaded woman, who seemed to capture Tara from the first time she spoke. Tara knew she would have to talk with this girl.

Tara flipped through the phone book. She, like everyone else in Sunnydale, had been literally rendered speechless, and wanted to do something about it. She figured it was magical, and thought that the woman could help her fix it. She had used a simple identification spell to reveal whom the woman was, and was delighted to find that she, like Tara, was a freshman. Her name was Willow Rosenberg, and she lived in a dorm not too far from Tara. Summoning all the courage she had, she made her way to the Stevenson dormitory to personally meet Willow.

She walked through the courtyard, which seemed so eerie at night. Shivering she clutched her book bag tightly and quickened her pace. She could sense something…something she didn't like. She turned around to see a terrifying monster. A demon, more than one, now that she got a better look. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out of her muted lips.

All memory of defensive magic forgotten, she bolted in panic. The Stevenson dorms were just a few yards away. She hoped she could make it in time.

The whole scene was surreal, and Tara could not tell one moment from the next. Running wildly up the stairs, banging on random doors, she found herself suddenly colliding with Willow. Her eyes screwed in panic, she motioned for her to run. They launched themselves into a small side room with a Coke machine.

Tara slammed the door shut, and Willow locked it. They both knew that it would not hold the demons off for long, so they turned for the Coke machine. It did not budge, and Tara sighed, defeated and scared. She sunk against the back wall in panic.

Willow backed up to Tara, but stared sharply at the Coke machine; it started to shake slightly. Tara realized what she was doing, and knew what she had to do. Sliding her hand into Willow's, she too focused on the Coke machine, which shot like a bullet towards the door. Tara completely forgot what as going on, forgot the danger. She stared into Willow's green eyes, firmly holding her soft, pale hands. She smiled happily.

**Please, please, please review!**


End file.
